Many different forms of cabinets heretofore have been provided for containing items to be maintained in a cooled state and some of these cabinets include separate compartments therein maintained out of direct communication through the utilization of a partition wall or baffle portion constructed of a material having good heat transfer properties. With such construction, items to be maintained in a cooled state may be stored in one of the compartments and an appropriate heat absorbent material may be stored within the other compartment. Such cabinets are conventionally utilized to contain ice cream and other frozen confections as well as other materials.
Conventional ice boxes were in the past constructed in a similar manner enabling ice to be contained within one compartment and food chilled to be contained in the other compartment. However, ice boxes were and are inefficient for maintaining food in a frozen state, even when a heat absorbing material of considerably lower temperature than 32.degree. F. is used in lieu of ice.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cabinet which may be utilized to transport and store foodstuffs to be maintained in a frozen state independent of a refrigeration unit being operatively associated with the cabinet.